Today's mobile society has brought about an increased popularity of more sophicated communication devices such as CB radios, tape decks, AM-FM stereo radios and other communication devices. Along with the popularity of these devices an increase in theft of these devices has developed due to the ease of removal and sale of the devices. One way to reduce the likelihood of theft of the devices from a vehicle is to provide a removable mounting bracket so that the device may be taken with the owner or placed in an inaccessible place such as the trunk of the automobile.
Removable brackets heretofore have been of the mechanical type which have electrical contacts having very small area dimensions. One problem with these mechanical devices is that vibration in the automobile will often momentarily break the contact between the dash bracket and the radio bracket which on some devices may cause substantial damage to the device, such as on a CB radio. Mechanical type brackets don't have the proper impedance to match the antenna and radio and consequently can cause damage to the radio.